


When You're On A Golden Sea

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bonding, Consentacles, Event Fill, Fix-It of Sorts, Frottage, M/M, Obito Week 2018, Outside Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Soul Bond, Spirit Animals, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vacation, just because there’s no one around doesn’t mean it’s not public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Lover, and Obito can feel how much B means that word, and it makes him want to hide his sentinel away in kamui like everything else precious to him, but that would mean he would have to let go, and well, he’s not willing to do that.





	When You're On A Golden Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Island in the Sun" by Weezer, because _vacation music_.

Obito doesn’t know he’s a guide. He’s not one, actually, right up until he wakes up delirious and so damnably _open_ in the care of Madara that he’s willing to believe just about anything the most famous member of his clan and the most powerful guide ever to come out of Konoha.

(He’s believed for so long that he was a sentinel, why else would his Sharingan wait so long to activate, unless he wasn’t supposed to get it? It would be just one more thing that makes him different, _worthless_ , to his clan.)

Madara doesn’t so much teach Obito as stunt him, shield him until he cannot do it himself and it’s only the isolation of the cave that keeps him safe from his own mind and that of others. Obito--always wanting to believe the best of people even though that’s what got him _killed_ in the end, it doesn’t matter that he forgave Kakashi his hesitation and gave him his eye--doesn’t figure this out for years and years and by then it feels too late. He’s set on this path, he’ll see it through to the end come hell or high water. He doesn’t want to be a guide, so the moment Madara dies, Obito takes the hate, pain, and anger and makes that all he can feel.

Spending close to half a year in isolation, feeding unknowingly on the choice emotions that Madara gives him, listening with half an ear to what the man says, means that when the Zetsu takes him to see Rin die at Kakashi’s hand Obito just _breaks_.

///////////////

B’s known his entire life what it’s like to walk the edge.

Even before meeting Gyuuki, people skirted around him. An active, unbonded sentinel, especially one as driven as B--and he _was_ driven, he wants to be the very best, but no one looks twice at a lonely orphan unless he _makes_ them--and so close to A?

But he and A, they were bros, and nothing is ever going to change that. They train and train, so that even though A isn’t a guide, isn’t even a sentinel, he can bring B out of a zone out. They train until it’s just second nature to take care of each other, to mirror each other’s movements.

(A is the first person B ever imprinted on, he knows his bro’s heartbeat like his own and has followed it into fire and fury. The second was Motoi, and even if thirty years go by without a word from him, B will always have a fist bump ready for the man.)

But no guide for thirty years--although Gyuuki does a damn good job at trying--and B knows he can’t wait much longer. The zones come more often now, the headaches harder to get rid of, and as restless as he is, B can’t blame A for restricting him to the village.

“Float like a butterfly… sting like a bee!” He laughs in the little Uchiha’s face, because bad idea or not, the brat and his squad trying to kill him gives him an excuse for a vacation.

A quick little substitution, some henge, and a few mental prods at Gyuuki--who just grumbles and cuts off a tentacle--and B is home free. The kids can’t tell the difference which is just a little sad. Konoha used to have better nin.

B is almost to the nearest town when he catches the scent of wood, and fire, and _heartbreak_ , and he follows it like a beacon, even though Gyuuki is saying something about caution. That smell feels like it could be _home_.

A person in a white and purple mask is the source, radiating such bitter anger, and such poisonous determination that B can actually taste it on the breeze.

They know he’s there, too, cocking their head at him curiously, and he wants to rip off that mask to see their face. Their heartbeat thunders in his ears, and B knows he could listen to that sound for the rest of his life.

Takotsubo--his spirit animal and a great cosmic joke to his being Gyuuki’s jinchuuriki--oozes into existence on a branch above the person and waves a tentacle at him while the other seven reach down for them, never touching but clearly wanting too.

His own heart pounds. Best vacation ever.

///////////

Obito somehow knows when Killer B steps into the small clearing before his senses catch him. _Knows_ that it is Killer B before even seeing him.

Somehow the man has a direct conduit to his brain, and Obito _wants_ … something. To be closer? But not to kill, or capture--even though Sasuke apparently did such a shitty job at that mission that he’s _still_ fighting what is probably a clone--but just to touch. _Feel_ , and Obito hasn’t wanted that since watching Rin die.

“Yo!” Killer B holds up a fist in greeting, and something whispers into his brain what the right response is. Obito even curls his hand into a fist, but he’s too captivated by the sheer _presence_ of this jinchuuriki he has to kill to even move.

Something white flickers in the corner of his eye, something he’s ignored for almost sixteen years.

It hurts to keep looking at Killer B--but it’s the kind of hurt he wants to keep poking at so it stays longer, like a bruise that hasn’t yet faded into ugly greens and yellows, still a brilliant sunset of purple and reds--but his instincts say it’s time to stop ignoring it.

The bird is ugly. Scaly, brown head that reminds him of wood bark, it’s hunched over and looks too ungainly for its long, spindly legs.

“You’re a fucking idiot, always running late even when it’s for your own good,” comes out of its’ beak in a low croak like Minato’s summons. “You have better things to worry about now.” It tips it’s beak over to Killer B, who has a smile playing on his lips. “Stop hiding.”

“Sentinel Killer B maybe, but you seem more feral than me.” Obito bites back the urge to groan at the rhyme, even as his voice vibrates through Obito’s bones, and, _fuck_ he _wants_.

“What kind of jutsu… ?” he asks, because genjutsu just never works on him anymore. Not since he decided to keep his mangekyou on all the time. But everything in him wants to touch, be held, and he thought Madara had shown him that those emotions had no place in him.

“No tricks, I swear, fate makes us a matched pair.” Oh. _Oh_.

Obito hasn’t been any sort of guide he’d inflict on a sentinel he actually liked, well, ever. And he does. Killer B looks like he could wrap him up and keep him from continuing on this path he _knows_ is not what Rin would have wanted.

He doesn’t know how, but his mask lifts into the air--just glimpses the cheeky red of a tentacle before it disappears into the canopy--and Killer B is there, warmth radiating from his brown skin, cocky smile pulling at his goatee.

“I’m not the guide for you,” Obito says, and the wood stork hisses like one of Orochimaru’s snakes.

Killer B laughs and it sounds like nothing Obito’s heard in almost two decades. Too much like hope, and happiness, and affection. “Thirty years and nothing, I need you like breathing.” Obito doesn’t even remember moving, but the lips on his are like fire and the scratch of Killer B’s beard on his cheeks like the burn afterward.

Everything is a whirl from then on, and Obito isn’t thinking, isn’t planning, is just _feeling_.

It’s overwhelming, and he can feel the part of his mind he bricked over with so many negative feelings that they were all he could feel just crumble under the assault of B’s personality, and he’s gasping against the man’s thick neck.

Calloused fingers trace his spine and he wants to be closer, _closer_ \--

He can feel a bruise lifting on his collarbone under B’s talented tongue and mouth, and his hands are _everywhere_ under Obito’s cloak but it’s not enough.

“More, I want-- I want _more_ \--” Greedy for the touch of his sentinel, for anyone really, but Obito can feel B’s pleasure like his own spiraling him higher and higher.

“Never done this outside of a fight before…” he mutters, not in a rhyme but Obito can hardly care because tentacles rise from Killer B’s back, only seven but more than enough to let B touch every single part of him at once.

It’s almost too much, but so _perfect_ , he’d wanted more and B just _gave_ it to to him, no questions, no bargaining, and it’s probably the kindest thing anyone has done for him in years.

The suction cups drag against his skin, and push off his clothes until he’s pressing against B’s chest, bucking up into his hips in sheer _need_.

Every touch, every lick, every sound, every time their eyes meet, every musky smell of sex and sweat and _them_ sends their connection higher, makes it stronger than ninja wire, Obito can almost feel B inside him, almost savor that perfect knowing of someone else but it’s not quite _enough_.

B’s hand cups his cheek, his thumb brushing Obito’s cheekbone over and over, leaving a trail of warmth each time. A tentacle curls slickly around his neck, B rutting down into him, his cock a heavy brand against Obito’s hip. He cries out, a sharp broken sound, hand going between them to grasp weakly at their cocks, desperate for friction, something, anything.

A tentacle traces Obito’s lip, another grips the both of them more firmly than Obito can manage right now, and yet another pets at the cleft of his ass. All of them, and B too, are so gentle, like they think Obito is fragile, _precious_.

He licks at the tentacle on his lips, the chakra thrumming through its rubbery skin buzzing on his tongue and B groans into Obito’s ear like it has a direct connection to his dick.

The tip rubs against his tongue, and Obito sucks at it, wanting it deeper, wanting all of them deeper but _knowing_ that it would hurt more than B would allow without slick to guide the way. 

It writhes in his mouth, thrusting shallowly, and Obito moans around it, lips widening as it gets thicker, goes deeper. The burn in his throat, the drool as it fucks his mouth, sends waves of heat to sit heavy in the bottom of his stomach.

There’s too much going on, going from no contact with anyone else aside from Zetsu to being _encompassed_ by all that Killer B is, and his vision whites out as he comes.

When he comes back to himself, even the hand stroking his shoulder feels like too much, but Obito’ll be damned even more if he says a thing about it. He feels more _whole_ than he ever has, even more safe than when he is in kamui, and he will selfishly milk this moment for all it’s worth.

Killer B’s beard tickles as he laughs into Obito’s neck. “Best vacation ever, gonna spend it with my lover.” _Lover_ , and Obito can feel how much B means that word, and it makes him want to hide his sentinel away in kamui like everything else precious to him, but that would mean he would have to let go, and well, he’s not willing to do that.

“My sentinel,” slips out and earns him low hum of approval that makes B’s chest vibrate and Obito’s dick fight valiantly to get up again.

Fuck it, Kakashi can live a little longer, and the moon’s certainly not going anywhere. Obito’s earned a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I am legitimately upset that there isn't any other fics for this pairing, because I absolutely fell in love with it when I was writing this pile of tropey bullshit, and it will take me a good two weeks to be able to read this again. Also, B is so _hard_ to write, but I did my best. I hope everyone likes this! Thanks to [ModernArt2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012) and [Uintuva](https://uintuva.tumblr.com/) for enabling me into writing this in a single day.
> 
> Come visit me at my [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)


End file.
